Flute players often alternate between more than one instrument (e.g., piccolo, flute, or alto flute). In doing so the player needs a stand that protects the delicate surfaces of the instruments (e.g., gold and fine wood), is convenient to use, is adjustable to the height of various players, and is collapsable.
Although there are many stands available for musical instruments, none satisfactorily meet these needs. Naujoks et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,237 and Cashiojop U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,345 show two flared plugs supported on a base for supporting the flared ends of clarinets.